凯特琳/背景故事
传说 One of the reasons Piltover is known as the City of Progress is because it has an extraordinarily low crime rate. This hasn't always been the case; brigands and thieves of all sorts used to find the city-state an ideal mark for plunder, primarily due to the valuable resources it imports to fuel its techmaturgical research. Some even theorize that it would have fallen long ago to the chaos of organized crime if not for Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover. Born the daughter of a wealthy statesman and a pioneering hextech researcher, Caitlyn discovered her natural gift for investigation when, at age 14, her father was assaulted and robbed on his way home. She snuck out of her house that night with her father's rifle and tracked down the muggers from the crime scene. At first, her parents did their best to discourage her from such risky hobbies, but she was incorrigible. Wishing to protect her daughter in the only way she knew how, Caitlyn's mother began outfitting her with techmaturgical devices tailored to her sleuthing needs. Caitlyn quickly gained notoriety, both because she was singlehandedly defeating crime in Piltover and also because she soon developed into a ravishing beauty. She never backed down from a case or a challenge, and she was one of the sharpest shots in the city-state. Her services were soon requested by Demacia to help track down a mysterious outlaw who had begun committing high-profile heists. The bandit, who always left a card with an ornate "C" at the scene of the crime, became Caitlyn's arch-nemesis. To this day, Caitlyn still searches for this cat burglar, and the chase has led her all across Valoran. She has joined the League to hone her skills and gain the influence necessary to track down the only quarry that has managed to evade her. , from her book Willing Apprehension}} 台词 ;Upon selection ;Attacking ;移动 ;Taunt ;Joke Caitlyn begins calibrating her gun, but it falls apart. ;Upon using Development *''Caitlyn has been designed by Ezreal. Caitlyn OriginalSkin old.jpg|Original Splash Art Caitlyn ResistanceSkin old.jpg|Original Resistance Splash Art Caitlyn SheriffSkin old.jpg|Original Sheriff Splash Art Caitlyn in PC Gamer This champion image and release date were leaked from the March 2011 issue of PC Gamer. Who: A western-style lady Batman with a sniper rifle. She will: Snipe your healers; trap your tanks. Release: January 3 Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the sneak peak by ByronicHero:Champion Sneak Peek – Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover at LeagueofLegends.com Summoners! Officials from Piltover would like me to issue a statement to all of you. It is my duty to inform you that there is a new sheriff in town. The beautiful (and stylish) Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover, has arrived at the League of Legends, so bandits, ruffians, rabble-rousers, and otherwise uncouth persons beware! Of course, even if you’re on the run, one look at her and you might not want to escape anymore. Of course, you don’t need to have a warrant out for your arrest to get a closer look at this pretty lady. Whether you’re an outlaw type or someone who plays by the rules, I’ve got the publicity shots for you right here! Patch history : ** Damage falloff per subsequent target reduced to 10% from 15%. ** Minimum damage increased to 50% from 40%. * : ** This ability can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.142: * : cast time has been reduced. * : ** Range increased to 2000/2500/3000 from 1900/2050/2200. ** Channel time reduced to 1 second from 1.25. * Updated tooltips. V1.0.0.141: * : now properly ignores unit collision when placed. V1.0.0.140: * Fixed a bug where Caitlyn would appear to attack during . V1.0.0.133: * Fixed a bug where did not trigger while Taunted or Silenced. V1.0.0.129: * Movement speed reduced to 300 from 305. V1.0.0.128: * : base damage reduced to 20/60/100/140/180 from 20/65/110/155/200. * : activation radius reduced to 135 from 150. V1.0.0.125: *Fixed a bug where would fail to reset cooldown if or died during the channel time. * will now show the area it triggers in when cast. V1.0.0.123: * Fixed a bug where planting a after a trap was recently triggered caused a previous trap to be consumed as if you placed too many. V1.0.0.116: * : ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 60. ** Activation range increased to 150 from 125. * : mana cost reduced to 75 from 90. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ** Range increased to 1900/2050/2200 from 1600/1900/2200. V1.0.0.114: * Attack speed per level increased to 3 from 2.6. * : max trap count increased to 3 from 2. V1.0.0.113: * : now requires attacks to trigger, scaling with level from 8 attacks at all levels. V1.0.0.112: * : ** Projectile speed increased to 3200 from 2200. ** Range increased to 1600/1900/2200 from 1400/1800/2200. ** Initial cast time leading up to the channeling time has been significantly decreased. V1.0.0.111: * Updated tooltips for Caitlyn. V1.0.0.109: * : ** Base damage changed to 20/65/110/155/200 from 40/70/100/130/160. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 1.3 from 1. ** Damage loss per unit increased to 10% from 6%. ** Maximum damage loss increased to 50% from 30%. * : ** Base damage increased to 250/475/700 from 250/400/550. ** Now provides vision on the target for the duration and thus is not canceled when the target leaves line of sight. ** Damage is now treated as a spell instead of an attack. ** No longer triggers hit effects like . ** Now triggers spell hit effects like . ** Cannot be dodged or blocked by . ** Fixed a bug where it didn't scale from the mastery. V1.0.0.108: Added. (Original Stats) * : Caitlyn revs up her rifle for 1 second to unleash a penetrating shot which deals physical damage (deals less damage to subsequent targets). * : Caitlyn sets a trap to reveal sneaky yordles. When sprung, the trap immobilizes the champion and deals magic damage over 1.5 seconds. * : Caitlyn fires a heavy net to slow her target, the recoil knocks Caitlyn back. * (Ultimate): Caitlyn takes time to line up the perfect shot, dealing massive damage to a single target at a huge range. Enemy champions can intercept the bullet for their ally. * (Innate): Every 8 attacks (attacks while in brush count as 2), Caitlyn will fire a headshot, dealing either 150% damage to a champion or 250% damage to a minion. }} 参考资料 Category:英雄背景故事